Mist
by Mystical Magician
Summary: Michelle and Amara fight Kaorinite alone. What happens when Michelle gets seriously wounded. I guess I got confused with the names and whle I was fixing that I accidentally erased the reviews.Sorry.


****

Mist

The blonde haired girl sat up and looked at her companion. "You should get some sleep Michiru. As sure as my name's Haruka we'll have heart snatchers to fight," she said. Michiru jumped a little. "I thought you were asleep," was all Michiru said. "Which is where you should be. Although I'm sure the heart snatcher would be glad to wait until the prettiest soldier was well rested before it attacks," teased Haruka. The only reply from Michiru was a pillow in Haruka's face. They laughed for a minute before settling down. "Good night Haruka." "Good night Michiru." 

In the middle of the night a quiet whimpering awoke Haruka. "Michiru wake up," whispered Haruka. Michiru bolted up in bed. "What's wrong?" asked Haruka. "Nothing," answered Michiru untruthfully. "I'm okay." Haruka looked at her worriedly. Occasionally Michiru had dreams and those she had turned out to be true so far. This one didn't sound very good. She lay back down only to be woken what seemed like a minute later by the wind screaming in her ears. In record time she threw her clothes on and started her motorcycle with a more troubled Michiru behind her. "It'll be just us this time," said Michiru hanging on tight to Haruka as they sped toward the park. "It's too early for the others." Haruka said nothing as she rode through the tunnel in and out of the row of lights. She stopped the vehicle out of sight behind some trees and peeked through the bushes were she could hear talking. Then the screaming started as the heart snatcher stole the woman's pure heart. With a simultaneous nod they transformed. "Neptune Star Power!" "Uranus Star Power!" Uranus leaped at the crystal and grabbed it a split second before Kaorinite could. Concentrating on the power she came to the conclusion that, "It's not the one." Strangely though Kaorinite just looked at them and smirked. "You fools. We weren't really after this woman's pure heart." Neptune quietly gave the woman back her life and she fled with surprising swiftness. "It was you two who we really wanted. Once I was sure everything was in order I knew you would come." "What are you babbling about?" questioned Uranus. "This," answered Kaorinite plucking something vaguely resembling a gun from the air. "Fire Buster 2000!" Before they could move a wall of flames surrounded each of them. A scream escaped Michiru before she could help it. The heat singed her hair and clothes. Everywhere she looked she saw flames creeping closer. All of a sudden her shoulder hurt and started bleeding. Then her back. What was happening? Oh. She saw the flame daimon from the corner of her eye. She would have to act quickly or her strength would leave her and she would never be able to extinguish the flames. "Neptune Deep Submerge!" she cried out using every last ounce of strength. That done her legs gave out and she lay unmoving on the ground as blackness overtook her. Haruka on the other hand came out none the worse for wear and was shocked to see her partner crumpled on the ground with patches of blood staining her clothing. "Michiru," whispered Haruka running over to her with tears streaming down her face. She checked her pulse almost afraid of it not being there. To her relief it was though very faint as if she were about to… but no. If she thought about it, it might happen. She thought back to earlier. "You should get some sleep Michiru." Now she might never wake up. "Before it attacks." It already had. "What's wrong?" "Nothing. I'm okay." Not anymore. "It'll be just us this time." No help. No hope. None. The word echoed in her head. None… none… one… ne. Looking at the limp form in her arms she wanted nothing more than for her to live again. Since she couldn't do anything about it she would get the next best thing. Revenge. There was enough hate on her face that the heart snatcher thought twice about attacking but it was too late. "World Shaking!" The heart snatcher disappeared. "Now it's your turn," snarled Uranus. She knew she couldn't win but at least she'd be with Michiru. Such sadness and love welled up in her heart that she thought it would burst. Then as she was preparing to attack a swirl of pure white feathers flew around and around her and she heard a voice say, "Calm yourself. Only then will you gain enough power to transform yourself to a new level and save Sailor Neptune." They then disappeared in a cloud of mist. Try as she might one emotion would pop up and she couldn't remain calm. She decided to concentrate on something else. Like the mist. A combination of air and water. As she relaxed words burst from her lips. "Uranus Crystal Power!" She began to glow in an orange light. Spinning and turning she felt new strength and power she had never felt before. In an extra bright flash of light she stood in a white shirt with full sleeves and loose white pants edged with dark blue and orange. Everything else was the same. "You'll pay," she whispered fiercely. "I promise." Shouting a battle cry she launched herself at Kaorinite. Amara hit her with a karate kick in the chest and then flipped and landed on her feet with cat like grace. She turned to run at Kaorinite again but this time Kaorinite wasn't caught off guard. "Fire Buster 2000!" Haruka dodged to the side ready for this although her arm was badly burned in the process. So great was her anger that she barely noticed the excruciating pain. Without giving Kaorinite another chance to shoot she attacked, putting all of her anger, frustration, and pain into it. "Uranus Wild Tornado!" Before Kaorinite died she shot at her one last time. It hit Haruka in the chest and sent her back into a tree. Her head hit it with a sickening crack and her vision was filled with darkness. "Good… bye… Michiru," she whispered as she lost consciousness. Unnoticed by anyone a tear slid down her cheek and onto her brooch. In a flash of light the park was deserted where before two bodies lay.

5 Hours Later

Haruka held Michiru as her eyes flickered and opened. Michiru moaned softly as she stirred because her back was still hurting from the earlier attacks. Haruka was immediately relieved. "When I saw you lying on the ground I thought you were…" her voice trailed off. "I was suspended in darkness all alone. Then I saw a bright flash of light and I slipped into regular slumber," replied Michiru. "I was so afraid." "So was I," said Haruka. "I'd better tell you this now while I still have the courage. I thought I wouldn't get to tell you this." "Yes?" "What I mean to say is…. Oh this is so hard to say! I'll just show you." And she leaned toward Michiru and brushed her lips softly yet passionately with her own. Michiru tensed up in surprise and then melted in delight in her arms and kissed back with just as much love. We're like mist now thought Haruka. Not Haruka or Michiru, but a combination. A team. Inseparable. Lovers.


End file.
